1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for displaying an image of view point information produced with a remote-controlled camera.
2. Description of Related Art
As a wide range of Internet services have overwhelmingly been provided, their displaying data include not only texts, still images, and sounds but also motion images and 3-D dynamic model spaces. For developing such 3-D dynamic model spaces, the VRML (virtual reality modeling language) is standardized in August, 1996 and used commonly as a today""s standard technology. This technology allows a variety of 3-D model spaces of one format, which may simulate museums an theaters for example, to be constructed as information to the Internet and accessed by any user who operates its computer connected to the Internet to enjoy as if he or she walks around in a museum or a theater in virtual sense. For the purpose, an image displayed on a display unit of the computer is based on the view of a virtual camera installed virtually in the 3-D model spaces. Upon receiving a command from the user requesting for walking about in a 3-D model space, the computer controls the virtual camera for desired positioning and orientation. As the result, an image is displayed on the display of the computer showing as if the user walks about in the 3-D model space.
The command to the computer may be given by the user operating with its hand or fingers a pointing device, such as a mouse or a joystick, or a touch display in all upward, downward, leftward, and rightward directions.
The commanding of the computer with the use of a hand or fingers operating the pointing device, such as a mouse or a joystick, or the touch display in all upward, downward, leftward, and rightward directions is substantially suited for providing a modification or a command on the screen displaying a relatively less motion image such as a text or a still image. It is however unfavorable to control quick movements of a view point or the view of the virtual camera in 3-D mode spaces. It is routine that when a person changes its view point in daily life, its eyes or head is shifted to a desired location but rarely moves and orients the object to be viewed.
This drawback may not be critical with a desk-top type of the computer where the view of the user is fixed to its display screen at a stationary location while controlling an indicator or pointer on the screen by manipulating the control with the hand or fingers.
However, when a specific type or namely, a head-mounting type of the display is used, it is hung on the front of the eyes of the user and moves together with the head. When a hand-held type of the display is used, it is held by the hand of the user and turned to any of upward, downward, leftward, and rightward directions in response to the movement of the head so that it can stay at the front of the user""s eyes.
In a system equipped with a mobile type of the display which can be held in the front of the eyes of a user, it is disadvantageous for dynamically shifting through a computer the view point of a virtual camera in a 3-D model space to use a pointing device, such as a mouse or a joystick, or a touch device which can be controlled by the hand or fingers in upward, downward, leftward, and rightward directions.
It is also known in a virtual reality technology or a tele-existence technology for controlling the dynamic movement of a view point with a computer that the view point of a user is normally measured by a measuring device, such as an eye-tracking device or a heat-position tracing device, which can be fitted to a body of the user. The fitting of the device to the body will add another inconvenience to the user, impairing the operability and the mobility.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for displaying an image where the view point of a virtual camera can dynamically be shifted in response to the movement of a mobile set equipped with a display.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for displaying an image where its mobile set equipped with a display is improved in both the operability and the mobility.
An image displaying apparatus according to the present invention includes a controller which processes input image data produced by an image input unit which pictures the background of an image display unit in order to detect a movement of the image display unit, and an image data generator which generates data indicative of the view of a camera remote controlled in response to the detected movement, whereby the image data can be displayed on the image display unit.
An image displaying method according to the present invention comprises the steps of picturing the background of an image display unit, processing pictured data to detect a movement of the image display unit, generating image data of the view of a camera remote controlled in response to the detected movement, and displaying it on the image display unit.